1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solenoid-operated valve manifold. In particular, the present invention relates to a solenoid-operated valve manifold in which a substrate, on which electronic parts including an integrated circuit for communication (IC for communication) are carried in a state of bare chip, is mounted on a solenoid-operated valve or a manifold so that a small size is successfully realized.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when the serial transmission is performed, a solenoid-operated valve manifold includes a plurality of solenoid-operated valves attached on a manifold, in which driver circuits having photocouplers are carried on the plurality of solenoid-operated valves respectively. Further, the manifold contains a serial/parallel converter for converting the serial signal into the parallel signal, and it is provided with electric connectors and other components for signal lines and power source lines.
However, in the case of such a solenoid-operated valve manifold, substrates for the driver circuits for driving the solenoid-operated valves are arranged for the plurality of solenoid-operated valves respectively. Further, the substrate for the serial/parallel converter, which is mounted with the electronic parts including the integrated circuit for communication, is arranged on the manifold.
Therefore, in order to further miniaturize the solenoid-operated valve manifold, it is necessary to decrease the sizes of the substrates.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a solenoid-operated valve manifold in which all or parts of electronic parts including integrated circuits for communication are carried on substrates in a state of bare chips, and the substrates are mounted on solenoid-operated valves or a manifold to reduce the volume of the solenoid-operated valve manifold so that the size is successfully miniaturized.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which a preferred embodiment of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.